


Specific Comforts

by hyenateeth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assisted Masturbation, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderswap, Menstrual Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/pseuds/hyenateeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want me to get you a Midol?”</p><p>“No. Well, yes. Later. Right now I want you to get me an orgasm.”</p><p>Grantaire has awful cramps, but a classmate gives her a little tip for pain relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specific Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme deanon for the prompt "Girl!Grantaire is on her period and the cramps are pretty bad, she hears from a female classmate that having an orgasm will help with the pain." Obviously that means it contains talk of periods and whatnot so don't be surprised by that. 
> 
> This has no relation to my other rule 63 E/R fics other than a few headcanons that are always going to be present in my genderbent fic.

“I need your help with a thing,” was how Grantaire greeted her, before flopping down on the bed next to her heavily, face first.

“Hello to you too,” said Enjolras, not looking up from her book, which she was reading laying on her stomach, propped up with her elbows. It was a history textbook that she had bought a few weeks ago, for pleasure as opposed to for a class. Grantaire had mocked her for it, but it was interesting enough, and she had hoped to get some more reading done this evening, before Grantaire had unceremoniously announced her presence. 

Not that she minded that much, she had been dating Grantaire for a while now, and she liked that Grantaire felt so at home in her flat. It was why she had given Grantaire the key in the first place. Not that she would admit it, saying that she _wanted_ Grantaire to be able to bother her whenever sounded stupid, even if it was true.

So, she kept her eyes trained on her book. “Care to be any more specific than ‘a thing’?”

Grantaire just groaned loudly into Enjolras’ comforter. 

“Yes that clears it right up.”

Grantaire groaned again before shoving her head up onto her arm, looking at Enjolras. “I need help with an orgasm thing.”

Enjolras blinked, raised her head from the book, blinked again, and closed the book. “I have to say Grantaire,” she said, rolling over so she could sit up on the bed and look down at her girlfriend, who was still sprawled out on her bed, dark curls wild across her covers. (Her hair was getting long again. It had been a while since the last time she had drunkenly cut it.) “That is the oddest way you have ever asked for sex.”

Grantaire let out a barking laugh at that, rolling over so she could look up at Enjolras from her place on the bed, dark hair tangling all the more. “I know I know, where has the romance gone? We’re like an old married couple. I don’t even try and seduce you anymore! Whatever happened to _foreplay_!”

Grantaire grinned and Enjolras snorted, because they both knew it wasn’t true. Grantaire had a _thing_ for seduction and foreplay and teasing and all kinds of things of that sort, which made the current method all the more confusing. And even more so when Grantaire’s smile melted away in a few seconds and was replaced with a grimace. 

And now that she could see her face, Enjolras noticed how generally off Grantaire seemed. Her face had a pallor and her eyes looked a little more sunken than the art student’s unhealthy sleep schedule usually caused, and she was wearing her “bad day lipstick”, as Enjolras had internally dubbed it, the slightly darker red shade she always seemed to pick out, maybe not even on consciously, when she wasn’t feeling well. 

Enjolras frowned. “Are you sick?”

Grantaire groaned again. “You could say that. I started today.”

Ah. Enjolras made a sympathetic noise in the back of her throat and scooted closer to Grantaire, guiding the woman’s head into her lap gently. She knew Grantaire got particularly bad menstrual cramps, and just felt sick in general while on her period. It wasn’t something Enjolras had ever experienced, luckily enough, but she felt sympathy for her, and in the months they had been dating had actually become alright at comforting her, despite her initial awkwardness about it.

So, she ran a hand through Grantaire’s hair like she knew she liked, feeling distantly pleased with herself when her eyes fluttered shut, and asked “Do you want me to get you a Midol?”

“No. Well, yes. Later. Right now I want you to get me an orgasm.”

Enjolras blinked again, her hands stopping in Grantaire’s hair. It had only been a minute or two since it had been last said but it still took Enjolras by surprise. “I’m really afraid I’m not following Grantaire.” 

Of course Enjolras understood the words, but Grantaire never wanted to have sex on her period. It had never been a conversation, but Enjolras had always assumed painful cramps were a bit of a mood killer, and they weren’t _quite_ in synch yet, but they almost were ( _a few days off usually so Enjolras should be starting soon_ ), so they usually just did without sex for a week or so. 

Grantaire groaned again squirming slightly. “It’s just... So I was totally suffering in my art history class and this girl who sits next to me, uh... Nicole, I think, asked me what was wrong and I told her? And she asked me what I did about it, and I told her, and then she was like ‘have you ever tried masturbating?’ and-”

“She asked you this in class? She asked you this at all?”

If Grantaire’s eyes had been open she probably would have rolled them. “Public modesty doesn’t look as good on everyone as it does on you. Besides we’re art students, what do you expect? Now let me finish.”

Enjolras wanted to object to pretty much everything Grantaire had just said, but she didn’t really want to start an argument while Grantaire was already feeling bad (experience told her that didn’t end well), so she stayed quiet. 

Grantaire continued. “Anyway, so she asked me me if I had tried masturbating and I was pretty much like, what the fuck, why, and she said that apparently orgasms can help cramps! Have you ever heard that? I never had. She said some stuff about... I don’t know, hormones or whatever, but I didn’t really listen.” Her eyes finally opened and she was sitting up, Enjolras’ hands slipping from her hair. She shifted so she was next to Enjolras again, leaning against the headboard, one hand resting on her abdomen. “So now I’m here.”

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “So you want me to fuck you as pain relief?” Enjolras was not necessarily opposed the idea, but the idea was amusing. Maybe she sounded more disapproving then she meant to though, because she felt Grantaire shift next to her uncomfortably.

“Well, not exactly... I just... Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Why would I laugh?”

“Right, I forgot, you never laugh.” 

Enjolras jabbed Grantaire in the ribs, and in response the girl giggled and relaxed again. “It’s just... I was going to masturbate, but I can’t exactly... I’m not really good at. Getting myself off. Without you.”

Grantaire may have claimed her girlfriend didn’t laugh, but she certainly blushed. (Though lightly, just a little dusting of pink usually, but she was sure Grantaire would notice. She noticed things like that.) “Well...” she said after a while. “That _is_ a compliment.”

“Don’t get a big head,” mumbled Grantaire, slumping down against the headboard so she was once again lower than her girlfriend. “Or... hell go ahead, you deserve it. Remember that time we had phone sex?”

Enjolras _definitely_ remembered that. It had been a few months ago, when she had been forced to visit her parents for a week, who spent the whole time needling her about _“finding a nice guy soon”_ even though she kept trying to tell them about her nice _girlfriend_ the art student, and she had gotten so annoyed she had called up Grantaire after they went to bed, with the sole purpose of whispering dirty things in her ear, just to spite them, albeit indirectly. 

It had actually been wonderful though, the noise of Grantaire gasping into the phone, whimpering and groaning “Enjolras, _Enjolras,_ I’m-”

Enjolras had only been silent a few seconds, her mind wandering to the way Grantaire had sounded, moaning “ _Oh god I wish you were here or I wish I was there, that would piss off your folks so much but I bet you like that-_ ”, when Grantaire continued talking, like she hadn’t just implanted a fairly filthy memory in her mind. 

“Well like, I don’t mean to ruin whatever cool, sexy, totally-not-a-loser mental image you may have of me, but I was actually nervous as hell at first. Cause... I’m not good at masturbating. I don’t know what it is but when it’s just me and my hand it takes _forever_ and it doesn’t even feel that good...” 

She had slumped down even farther, and if she wanted to, Enjolras could use the top of Grantaire’s head as an armrest. Which was kind of a weird position for her to be in when she was talking about masturbating.

“But the point is... When I was on the phone with you it just clicked. It was easy; it was great. And it was because of you, your voice, thinking about how you probably looked... This is supposed to be flattering, is this flattering or am I just making myself look like an idiot?”

The laugh that came out of Enjolras’ mouth was unintentionally harsh sounding, but she quickly made up for it by rolling over and pushing Grantaire down completely on the bed, rolling so she was over her. “What do you think, idiot?” she muttered before kissing her, wasting no time with chasteness. Grantaire pretty much purred under her, wrapping her arms around Enjolras’ shoulders, pulling her into it. 

It was deep and hot and Enjolras felt heat curling in her belly, before she abruptly pulled back, smiling to herself when Grantaire attempted to follow her lips, making a small confused noise.

“I believe you were telling a story Grantaire?”

“Oh. Right.” Grantaire tried to pull Enjolras back down, but she held firm, bracing herself on her elbows above Grantaire. Realizing that it was futile, Grantaire huffed and continued.

“Right well. What was I talking about?” 

“You can’t masturbate without me.” She said it as plainly as she could, knowing that it didn’t matter what tone she said it in, filthy words coming out of her mouth flustered Grantaire, which was probably left over from the years of distant idolization and thinking Enjolras was some kind of statue that had no carnal desires.

Sure enough Grantaire squirmed a little under her. “Yeah that. So long story short I was wondering if you would. Help me. Do that.”

“Masturbate.”

“Yeah that. I mean. You don’t have to get your hands dirty or anything, I figured I would do all the technical work and you could just kind of... assist me.” 

“Hmm.” Enjolras leaned in just enough to get Grantaire’s attention. “And how would I assist?”

Again Grantaire tried to coax her the rest of the way down, but Enjolras remained level. Grantaire pouted, then seemed to change tactics, beginning to run her finger tips along the line of Enjolras’ spine.

“Nothing extravagant,” she muttered, and her eyes were trained rather fixedly on Enjolras’ lips. There was probably the stain of her lipstick there. “Just... usual stuff. Touching me, kissing me...” Grantaire licked her lips. “Talking to me, looking like you do-”

“Like I do?”

“All greek goddess and stuff, except turned on.” She licked her lips again, finally flicking her eyes up so she was making eye contact with her. “Kinda like you are now.”

“And that’s enough is it?”

“Well don’t discount the touching and kissing but having you look at me like that is quite the stimulant.” Her fingers dipped low, caressing the small of her back, and Enjolras couldn’t quite suppress a shiver. She distracted from it pretty well though, dipping back down suddenly to capture Grantaire’s lips again. 

It wasn’t like she was actually _giving in_ to their little non-verbal standoff, she just knew that kissing her girlfriend would distract her from the pain she was feeling. That was all. And if Grantaire moaning into the kiss and arching up into it sent a little extra jolt of pleasure through her, that was just a perk. 

She pulled away from the kiss again, but didn’t pull away completely this time, instead dropping down to plant kisses on to Grantaire’s jaw, slowly trailing to her throat, listening intently to the soft, breathy gasps she was making.

“So I- ah! - suppose you’re okay with my plan then?” Grantaire gasped aloud when Enjolras nipped at the column of her neck.

“You literally ask if I’ll watch you touch yourself and you think I’ll say no? I know you used to call me a statue but surely you have figured out by now that I am not one.” 

“Well technically I wanted to watch you but- _Enjolras_!” Enjolras had reached the sensitive point on Grantaire’s clavicle, sucking lightly at the skin there.

Quickly one of Enjolras hands slipped down, brushing her fingers over the exposed skin where Grantaire’s shirt had ridden up, before slipping it fully under the cotton her shirt, running her palm flat up over her stomach to the bottom of her ribs.

Grantaire made a slight grunting noise, her hands suddenly jumping from Enjolras’ back to her shoulders, grabbing them in a stilling motion. “I’m uh- I mean I’m probably kind of bloated and-”

Enjolras shut her up with a nip at her collarbone. “We talked about the self-deprecating comments in bed Grantaire.”

Grantaire squirmed again under her. “Right. Sorry. Body positivity and all. It’s just. It’s harder when I feel like shit already.”

“Well, we are trying to distract you so you feel better, aren’t we? So relax. I’ll help you feel better.” Her hand inched up, teasingly slipping under the underwire for a few seconds, brushing the soft skin there before pulling back and sitting up entirely, straddling Grantaire’s hips. She tugged at the hem of Grantaire’s shirt, and immediately she got the message, shifting so Enjolras could pull it over her head and toss it aside, succeeding mussing her dark tangles all the more. She took it on herself to fix that, though it was really just an excuse to run her fingers though Grantaire’s hair and listen to the needy sigh she made when she lightly scratched her scalp.

Briefly Enjolras flicked her eyes down, taking in Grantaire’s now exposed cleavage, the less tanned skin of her breasts standing out against her black bra. Her fingers itched to touch, but she didn’t just yet, instead choosing to tug on Grantaire’s hair just a little, not enough to hurt but enough to make a small moan slip from her lips and her eyes slide shut.

“Besides,” she whispered. “You’re gorgeous.” Then she leaned in kissed Grantaire, on the jaw again instead of the mouth, taking advantage of her closed eyes to catch her by surprise. She kissed along the line of her jaw, feeling it shift under her lips as Grantaire sighed contentedly. Grantaire’s hands had returned to Enjolras’ back, and one slipped down to her front, fingertips running over the line of her bust.

Enjolras chuckled against the skin of her jaw. “Aren’t you supposed to be touching _yourself_ instead of touching _me_ Grantaire?”

Grantaire made a frustrated noise and the hand on Enjolras’ chest disappeared. “Well I can’t exactly do that while you’re sitting on my hips can I?”

Enjolras was just teasing of course, she wanted Grantaire’s hands on her as much as she wanted her own hands on Grantaire, but she liked teasing Grantaire when she got the chance. Grantaire teased her in bed enough, after all.

“Is that so,” she murmured, before grinding her hips down slightly, and listening breathed in harshly through her nose and arched up. “Should I get off you then?”

Immediately Grantaire’s hands were gripping her shoulders again. “You _should_ stop being such a bitch.” There was no actual anger there, almost a laugh, because this was not entirely unfamiliar territory for them.

“Language Grantaire.” Another nip, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to keep her attention. “No need to get nasty.”   
“Nasty! Nasty is the whole point! Besides, we both know you like it when I call you names. You so get off on having your authority challenged.”

“You’re off-topic.” Enjolras’ hands finally slipped from Grantaire’s hair and dropped to trace her exposed cleavage as she leaned up to take Grantaire’s earlobe in her teeth. 

Grantaire sighed breathily and arched up into her hands, and Enjolras rewarded that by massaging down with her hands, rubbing her thumbs over her covered nipples and biting her ear softly again, reveling in the way that Grantaire’s soft noises were right in her ear. 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, and she pulled back.

“Shh,” she shushed Grantaire when she made a high noise of protest. “I have an idea.”

“Why does this idea involve getting up?” Whined Grantaire, making a fruitless attempt to grab Enjolras as she swung her leg over and off of the girl under her. 

“Oh hush. It’ll just be a second. Close your eyes.”

Grantaire raised her eyebrows at the command, but when Enjolras just held her gaze, she sighed a threw a hand over her eyes dramatically. “Whatever you’re planning better be good,” she grumbled. Enjolras just rolled her eyes, then took the opportunity to unbutton her shirt and let it fall to the ground, quickly letting her bra follow it. That had not been her idea, but she knew Grantaire would approve.

Then she walked, bare-chested, to her dresser, kneeling down and opening the bottom drawer.

“Okay seriously, what the fuck are you doing and why is it taking so long?” came Grantaire’s voice from the bed.

“Patience Grantaire,” Enjolras called back.

“Fuck patience,” groaned Grantaire, and Enjolras supposed from the noise of shifting sheets that Grantaire was squirming. “My uterus is trying to kill me. _Fuck patience_.”

Enjolras just snorted, standing again and heading back over to the bed where Grantaire lay, her eyes still covered. Carefully Enjolras kneeled beside her on the bed.

“Alright, open.” 

Grantaire obeyed, her eyes in a mock glare, which disappeared when she caught site of her girlfriend’s bare breasts, and then turned into one of mild bewilderment when she saw what Enjolras was holding. 

“Um.” was all she said.

In her hand Enjolras held a vibrator, her own vibrator, a simple bullet style, with a cord attaching it to a battery pack and control switch. It was a little old, because, once again, Enjolras had actually had needs before dating Grantaire, but it still ran well enough.

Enjolras raised her eyebrows. “Is this okay?” 

Grantaire’s cheeks reddened. “You... You want me to use that on myself?”

“That’s the idea.”

“It’s yours.”

Enjolras smiled. “That’s also the idea. Is that okay?”

They had occasionally used vibrators before in their sex lives, but they had never really shared before. It was different, it was more intimate. Enjolras wanted that intimacy, that closeness, even if it was just psychological, that Grantaire would use something Enjolras herself had used many a time. She wanted Grantaire to want it too though. 

“ _God,_ ” groaned Grantaire. “Is it- Jesus Enjolras you’re even asking me? Of course it is, just-” Her arms flew up again, motioning for Enjolras to lean down to her, and Enjolras did, their lips meeting again. One of Grantaire’s hands went to Enjolras’ hair, tangling in gold strands, the other to her chest, cupping her breast softly. 

“Grantaire,” Enjolras sighed against her lips. “Come on. I want to see you.”

Grantaire’s mouth moved to press against Enjolras’ cheekbone, and she chuckled against it. “And you call me impatient.”

“You’re the one who came into my room demanding my, ah, _assistance_.”

“So what, you’re just worried about my health?”

“Well it would be cruel if I wasn’t worried about my girlfriend when she’s in pain.” Grantaire snorted but Enjolras ignored it, fluttering her eyelashes. “Come on Grantaire. Am I not enough to make you touch yourself? I thought you said you just needed to _look_ at me.”

Grantaire made a noise in the back of her throat, and her hand dropped from Enjolras’ hair. Enjolras suppressed a smirk. She had won that round. Quickly she pressed the bullet into Grantaire’s now free hand, and turned it on to it’s lowest setting. 

“Alright Grantaire,” murmured Enjolras softly. “ _Touch yourself._ ”

Grantaire obeyed, trailing the vibrator gently along her stomach, shuddering slightly as she trailed it down, brushing it over the top of her hipbones. “Enjolras,” sighed Grantaire, breaking contact with her other hand to reach down and unbutton her jeans, pushing them down just enough, jutted hipbones exposed. “Enjolras...” 

“Shh,” hushed Enjolras again, letting her hand go to stroke Grantaire’s hair again. Grantaire had asked her to talk. So, as Grantaire slipped her hand into her panties, making a high keening noise as the vibrations hit her, Enjolras started to talk. 

“God,” she sighed. “You really are gorgeous you know. I love the little noises you make, yes, just like that.” Grantaire had gasped erotically, still maintaining eye-contact with Enjolras, thrusting her hips up. Enjolras tightened her hand in Grantaire’s hair and continued. “I love that I can make you make them without even touching you. I love that I turn you on that much. Because you want to know a secret Grantaire?”

Enjolras leaned in, finally breaking eye contact to blow into Grantaire’s ear softly before whispering conspiratorially, “You turn me on like that too.”

Grantaire moaned at her words, her hips thrusting up again to create more friction with the vibrator, her free hand fumbling, trying to find the control switch with her eyes shut. Quickly though Enjolras grabbed it. “How much?” she muttered.

“ _I don’t care._ ” God, Grantaire’s voice sounded debauched. Enjolras felt a hot throb in her belly, and she briefly considered touching herself, but no, not yet. “Just more, god, Enjolras...”

Enjolras turned up the vibrations just a bit, enough to make Grantaire keen again. Then she dropped it again, letting her hand go to stroke Grantaire’s face, and continued her narration, because Grantaire certainly seemed to be enjoying it. “It does turn me on, seeing you like this. I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you Grantaire, you know that right? I like this, I want this, you on my bed, fucking yourself on my vibrator, calling my name... You like it don’t you Grantaire?” 

Grantaire moaned, squirming and turning her face to press a kiss into Enjolras’ hands. “God yes, Enjolras...” Then she gave a choked chuckle. “I’m-I’m gonna get your vibrator all dirty though.”

Enjolras hummed, running her thumb across Grantaire’s cheekbone again. “I’m fine with that. I want it. I want what it means. I want you to come to me when you need me, for this, for anything.” Her voice was not as needy sounding as Grantaire’s, but she was getting there, she could hear it. Enjolras was turning herself on at this point, or maybe it wasn’t her, maybe it was Grantaire moaning and trembling against her. She just knew she _wanted_ Grantaire, which was an odd feeling, because was right there. 

“Grantaire, Grantaire,” she groaned, cupping her cheek. “Look at me again please.”

Grantaire obeyed blearily, and she was probably very close already, Enjolras realized.

“Grantaire,” moaned Enjolras. “You... You said you would touch yourself so I didn’t have to but... what if I want to?”

Grantaire seemed taken aback, the arm holding the vibrator jerking. “You... but... your-your hands would get...” 

“I would be alright with that. I want that. It would be proof, proof of how I make you feel, proof of how I got to touch you. Proof of how you trust me.”

Grantaire’s eyes widened before clenching shut again, moaning and squirming. “Kiss me again,” was all she managed to hiss out, and Enjolras did, she swept down and kissed her, again and again, and when she moved away Grantaire’s lips were swollen and a pretty red, not just from her now mostly rubbed away lipstick. 

“You’re kinda a freak huh?” mumbled Grantaire thickly, her eyes glazing over, barely fluttering open. 

“It’s not freaky to want to fuck your girlfriend.” Enjolras snuck one of her hands down, fingering the dial on the vibrator’s control pack. “We could do it in the shower if that makes you more comfortable. Would you like that? I could see the evidence of how you let me touch you before it was washed away. I would like that. Grantaire?”

“Jesus Christ, Enjolras,” groaned Grantaire, her free hand grasping up and burying into Enjolras’ hair, grasping it tight like an anchor. “I don’t know if you’ll even believe me about n-not orgasming easy cause _shit_ I am so easy with you. I’m-I’m so close already Enjolras, _please don’t stop talking-_ ”

Enjolras decided that was the perfect time to push the vibrator up to full power. 

Grantaire yelped, her hand tightening painfully in Enjolras’ hair. “Shit, motherfu-aah, _Enjolras_!” And Grantaire must be close, because she was getting that flushed panting look that made Enjolras’ insides feel tight. But Grantaire had asked for something, and Enjolras, well, maybe _generous_ wasn’t the right word, but she did want to help people after all.

“Grantaire,” she growled lowly. “I’m going to fuck you you so hard, you know that? I’m going to push you up against the shower wall take you apart, and you’ll already be so wet for me. But first you need to come now, for me. You’re close now, right? Tell me how close you are. Tell me how much I make you want to come without even touching you.”

Grantaire responded with a moan, which was honestly good enough for Enjolras, and took that as a cue to drop her head, pressing her mouth to Grantaire’s full cleavage, slipping down and mouthing her clothed breasts, listening as the pants above her turn into a series of breathy _“yes”_ s. 

Then, as Enjolras bit down lightly over the cloth covering Grantaire’s nipple, she felt Grantaire tense all over, freezing up and keening high, and Enjolras certainly knew what that meant. She grasped for Grantaire’s sides, stroking them as her stomach trembled slightly from the tension of her orgasm, keeping her mouth to Grantaire’s breasts as shook through her orgasm, and stayed there until the tension bled out of her and she she whined and shifted. “Enjolras, I can’t reach the switch with you on top of me.”

Enjolras chuckled into Grantaire’s chest before pulling back and grabbing the control herself, switching the vibrator completely off.

“You’re gonna need to get some tissues or something so I don’t get blood on your bed,” mumbled Grantaire, now outright lazing on the bed, sweaty and flushed with her hand still down the front of her pants. 

“What a nice sentiment,” Enjolras chuckled, but lobbed a box of tissues at Grantaire.

“That coming from the girl who said she wanted to finger me so she could see the blood on her hands. Honestly Enjolras, who knew you were so kinky. I mean, I did obviously but, oof-” Grantaire sat up with some effort, facing away from Enjolras grabbing wads of tissues to wipe off her hands and the vibrator. “But what would your yuppie classmates sa-” 

Enjolras cut off Grantaire, wrapping her her arms around her waist, grabbing one of her breasts quickly. “So, I’m guessing from your mouth you’re feeling better?”

“I don’t think I could feel any pain immediately after that, but I’ll keep you updated on the long term results of this experiment.” Grantaire was immediately leaning back into Enjolras, still loose and relaxed. Grinning, Enjolras dropped her head, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s shoulder, before raising it again to Grantaire’s ear. 

“I was serious about the shower, if you want to,” she whispered. “Continued treatment.” She squeezed her breast, listening to how she hummed. “I still want to fuck you myself, feel you.”

Grantaire didn’t respond immediately, and Enjolras felt nervous for a moment again, that she was asking for the wrong thing. 

Then Grantaire grabbed her wrist, squeezing it gently. 

“You said you want to, what was it, take me apart?”

Enjolras made a noise of confirmation, nipping Grantaire’s earlobe. 

“Hmmm.” Grantaire pressed backwards against Enjolras’s bare chest. “I could agree to that. On one condition.”

“That being?”

Grantaire twisted her neck and part of her torso around so she could meet Enjolras’ eyes, their noses bumping. 

“ _I_ get to take _you_ apart first.”


End file.
